Time is short
by DaIvanbraginski
Summary: "Who ever has the clock win's the wars." The gorvernment has been winning, well now they have. Acording to the history books the rebels have won, but now thats too change. The clock will take us back in time. One team, there job to hunt down the clock, taken back in time. To the world of personifications. Problem is, why?
1. Where?

**This is a story I wrote at 11 Pm so it's not as good as later chapters. Please Pm me some Oc's- details at bottom.**

* * *

Robin ran swerving in between the trees. The bullets raced over he shoulder as she ran closer and closer to the men. Her red coat flew behind her like a cape as she jumped over a log. Looking over her shoulder to see no- one. Where were her team? She sighed in irritation and continued to dodge and weave the enemies weapons. She pulled her rifle that hang unused at her back.

"Bang"

A well camouflaged man fell back as a blue light hit his chest freezing him.

The others continued to shoot, ignoring their team mate.

They fell one by one like dominos.

Robin walked past the paralysed men, she didn't do the science. The medic would come back later and free them, while they rid to the prison.

She walked through the trees, placing a hand on an old abandoned clock that had been discarded years ago.

It was now government property.

Who ever owns the clock win the war.

And the government had been winning for ever.

Well that was now the case. Until then the rebel had been winning. They didn't think to go back and beat her.

Where were her team?

"Radio 5 this is Team Commander Red, He clock has been retrieved. No signs of my team. Permission to release flare?"

"Commander red we hear you load and clear. Permission to release flare granted. The after team will be there soon ."

"Thanks Raj , if you find my team tell them I'm planning there deaths."

"Sure thing."

Elspeth pulled the trigger of a small red pistol into the air releasing a huge red light into the sky. Just in time to see the dark figures.

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Nervous ticks:**

**Looks:**

**Casual outfit:**

**Work outfit: A coat coloured depending on your job. Plus :**

**Weapon: (all guns but sniper rifle taken)**

**Job: (choose from tree sniper, soldier or medic\research)**

**Crush: (may or may not make this a crappy romance)**

**History:**


	2. Come with Me

**Hi guy's I still need a sniper but if you don't want I will continue without them :3 I'm hoping to get into hetalia world next week.**

* * *

Elspeth ran down the halls, her team were gone. No one had seen them since the last mission, she had to get help.  
She froze, 'help' what a horrible word. It always meant relying on others.  
A figure came round the corner into the sterile white corridor.

"Ne Ms. Red, nice to see you." A Woman with a long black braid hanging over her shoulder and bright red glasses. She held a bag of equipment and a plain black clipboard.

"Nice to see you too Dr. Vernia." The woman continued to walk. "Pippa may I ask for a favour." Elspeth asked, her voice emotionless.

"Ne? What is it?"

"My team have gone missing and I need to find a replacement until they are found. Will you like to join me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not up for battle." Panic quickly flashed in her eyes before going back to the normal calm selves.

"I noticed, however you will be with one of the best retrieving teams and in the best hands."

"Ne... Fine but if anything goes out of hand..."

"I'll be counting on it."

* * *

The two parted and Elspeth continued her way to find a new team. She still needed a scout and a soldier. She knew just the people- sadly.

"Timothy, Phyllis. I need a favour."

"Sure Elspeth what is the matter." The male with short spiky dirty blond hair and a black gear sounded serious but the grin on his face was the opposite.

"Don't bother with it Timmo." A young lady, similar age to Elspeth fiddled with her two spiky brown pigtails, obviously not bothered that one was allot longer than the other.

"Nice to see you too Phyllis." The girl smiled, failing to be nice.

"Aww come on guy's can we get past this?"

"No, not until she admit's what she did!" Phyllis glared at Elspeth.

"I didn't do anything, you're Dad knew the rules but still broke them." Elspeth calmly folded her arms.

"What Rules? The unspoken rules of a criminal gang killing innocent people!"

"They were not innocent. They were drug dealing on our turf, and the club does not allow drug dealing of any kind." The two glared at each other.  
"Timothy, my team is missing and I need to find a replacement scout until they are found."

"I'm in, do I get to fight?"

"No, not unless it is vital. You will have to learn to use Blue light guns if you want to fight."

"What about knifes?"

"They kill people and we can't afford to become like the rebels. Phyllis I need a soldier so if you're interested join the next mission with your friend here."

Elspeth walked of, ignoring the whining of Phyllis and her weird banter and definitely ignoring Timothy's jokes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked ;)**


	3. Characters and story help

This is not a chapter but instead is all about the story. If you have questions ask me and I will put the answers in here.

The story is based far into the future. After the compter wars which destroyed half the world. The only remaining countries are Apple (North and South America) ,Microsoft (Europe) and the Error lands (The rest of the world that was damaged beyond repair where all the rebels hide.)  
Apple and Microsoft decided to work together to fix the world and eliminate the threat of the rebels who wanted the two countries to fight against each other and decide who was better.

The world population is now only 3 billion and most the land is farms, small towns and vast forest. Cities are dangerous cause of Bombings so each Country has one city which is heavily guarded and surrounded by large walls to stop terrorist getting in secretly.

**Cities.**  
Apple - New New Hope (rebuilt after New Hope was burnt to the ground the first year of the Compter wars.) Most beautiful city with white stone buildings and lot's of resources.  
Microsoft - New Life ( Life city was abandoned after the sea level rose too high and left half of it under water. This was cause of the war disaster leaving CO2 causing mass greenhouse effects) Not as Beautiful as New New Hope as Apple have better Architects but Microsoft has better programing skills making them richer.

Error Lands- Beijing (was destroyed but remains were used to build tunnels underground that Program hasn't located yet.)

****

Characters  
Team

Name: **Timothy Blackwood  
**InvaderCool  
gender: male

personality: humorous yet serious.

Nervous ticks: spiders (Found out he gets nervous around spiders, Timothy you big girls blouse. 0.0 Now I sound like my Grandad)

looks: Tall, dirty blond, green eyes, and slender (tall and skinny )

casual outfit: basically normal clothes like T's and jeans.

work outfit: Spy stuff. black naturally.

weapon: knifes and a pistole.

Job: Spy for the Program .

history: His parents were spies so he was born into the job. He also trains some newbies when he wants to.

Name: **Phyllis Gracewood  
**TheStuffIlike

Gender: female

Personality: Phyllis is... weird. Phyllis has her opinions. And her opinions.. well, no one can tell her ANYTHING she doesn't want to hear. But people respect that. She likes wearing/doing bold, fun things, just because she wants to. Phyllis messes with people to annoy them, she sure does like having fun. And on a deeper side, she can be very serious when the situation calls for it. Phyllis is very good with her hands, she's good at a lot of things but she only focuses on her passions. Phyllis might be lonely sometimes, and as a kid she had an imaginary friend. Phyllis cares very deeply about her family. But.. Phyllis has a short temper. Not much patience, but it helps her fight for her friends and family.

Nervous Ticks: Her fingers start to tap whatever she is holding and when she isn't holding something she taps her knuckles, she paces, she shuffles, fidgets and Phyllis starts to hum very quietly to herself.

Weapon: Twin pistols

Job: solider

Looks: uneven and spiky dark brown hair usually tied into two pig tails, the left pig tail reaches her waist while the right only reaches up to her upper back, pretty golden-yellow eyes, very fair complexion, slim, 5'5 and has a jagged scar across her abdomen.

Casual outfit: something bold and eye catching. She wears lots of animal, floral or galaxy print pants with some brightly colored tank-top, t-shirt or hoodie with very bright and bold accessories.

Work Outfit: Dark green coat. A women's suit with most of the buttons undone on her blazer except for the last two, with an army green tie and army green combat boots with rainbow laces.

History: Phyllis was raised in a relatively normal family a five minute walk away from the richer Anderson Heights area. She got amazing grades, had great friends. But when her Father was killed on the job her life slowly went down hill. Her mother became depressed. Her older brother started skipping school and started snorting and dealing, c***. As soon as she turned 18,Phyllis packed up her stuff and just left her house. She is on good terms with he mother and visits her often, but she tends to avoid her junkie brother.

Name: **Pippa Vernia**  
Fallen heavens

Gender: female

Personality: calm and collect. does have panic attacks at times

Nervous ticks: she starts her sentences with "Ne" pronounced Neh

Looks: Long black hair in a side braid with square red glasses. she has cobalt eyes and pale skin

Casual outfit: blue jeans with a black long sleeve top under a white lab coat

Work outfit: black pants with a white long sleeve shirt and a white coat.

Weapon: Bows and arrows  
Job: Medic /Research

History: Pippa was always smart and always loved books. she became a master computer hacker at the age of 13. she is mostly always on something high-tech or tinkering with something. Her glasses are actually a computer she created into the lens.

Name: **Elspeth Red**  
DaIvanbraginski (me :3)

Gender: female

Personality: calmish and no nonsense. Has a Sadistic sense of humour and enjoy's fantasizing about beating the crap out of people.

Nervous ticks: When nervous she checks her energy bar on her rifle.

Looks: cheek long red spiky hair and a fringe that covers her right eye. Tall and skinny, slightly pale. with a tattoo of a book and a knife bookmark on the back of her neck.

Casual outfit: Red jeans and a black hoodie plus her red coat with the sleeves rolled up.

Work outfit: A long red coat down to her knee's with long sleeves with gold buttons on each cuff. A black shirt and a long piece of fabric tied in a bow. Black skinny trousers that were made for running and jumping. Heavy red converse boots.  
Weapon: (all guns but sniper rifle taken): Bows and arrows, some explode some freeze the target when hit

Job: Team Leader.- Is like a soldier but come's up with plans and is a great shot.

History: Elspeth was raised in the poorer area Anderson Heights, a small Microsoft village near old Lichtenstein. She did great in School, but only beecause of the way she thought about things. Elspeth missed many weeks of school and joined a small time Mafia bent on stopping other criminals from killing their costumers. They lent out money to many poor people. Elspeth was one of the many fighters that held of the police in an accident where Pippa's Dad died.  
She was arrested but no charges where taken as the only law she broke was fighting with police men, which was later lifted after she gave infomation about the gang.

She decided to sign up for the program as they were looking for those with fighting experience and were good in frightning situations. Became a soldier then was moved to team leader after showing her planning skills.

Name: **Drew Vantas**  
CottonCandy57 (my awesome beta)

Gender: Female

Personality: She's tough, determined, and a little cocky. Once she gets into something it's hard to get her out. She can be a bit of a rebel at times, and likes to do her own thing instead of listening to her higher-ups. She can be a bit shy at times, mostly around new people, but she gives off the vibe of "Don't mess with me unless you want to die"

Nervous ticks: She likes to listen to music when she's stressed out, or when she's on the job.

Looks: She has light brown hair with streaks of red in it that goes down to her mid back, dark brown eyes and olive skin. She has two scars on her face, one above her eye and one running down her jawline. She like her hair down when she's off the job, but normally pulls it into a side ponytail when she's on-job. She has long legs and arms, with scars on her hands, and a slight limp on her left foot from one of her toes being "dead" (The toenail turned black... she dropped a gun on her foot while off-job)

Casual Outfit: A mid-thigh army-green trench coat that gets longer in the back, black jeans, black tennis-shoes, black and white headphones (The over-the-ear type), sunglasses on top of her head, and brown fingerless gloves.

Work Outfit: A coat coloured depending on your job. Plus : her headphones, Brown aviator goggles, a dark green t-shirt, dark brown pants, black leather gloves, and beige combat boots.

Weapon: (All guns but sniper rifle taken)Uh, Sniper Rifle while on the job, but while off a small dagger.

Job: (Choose from tree sniper, soldier, or medic/research) Tree Sniper

Crush: (May or may not make this crappy romance) Uhm, no one... currently... you can do what you like :3

History: She was born into a family on the border of the Error Lands and Microsoft and had family troubles. Her father taught her a little about reading and writing, but not much, so she could only speak for most of her life. She was always out and about the Error Lands and learned how to take care of herself. When she was 16 she left and faked a birth certificate stating that she had been born in Microsoft, and "joined" a small troop patrolling the Error Lands. When the troop returned to Microsoft she spent mot of her time studying in the libraries and learning more about reading and writing, and unintentionally learning about a small mafia patrolling the cities where she was staying. She joined the mafia when she was nineteen. After a few months of training she learned about the gang and decided to join.

**Rebels**

Name: **Lunara Celestic  
**CrystalMapleLeaf  
Gender: Female

Personality: She is usualy a happy-go-lucky person, but has a very short temper. She can be very annoying because she talks alot and hums very loudly. (See Nervous Ticks for both) She is somewhat spacey, but a simple snap of the fingers can bring her back down to earth.

Nervous Ticks: She talks alot, usualy to herself, and switches around in different languages so people don't know what she's saying. She also hums very loudly if the situation allows it.

Appearence: She is somewhat tall, about 5'11 without her boots on. She usualy wears outside of her job a forest-green cloak with gold embroidering on it. It's her most prized posession, so she has to be careful with it. She wears under that a whysteria t-shirt and black pants, along with grey combat boots. She has dark-brown hair, but her bangs are an auburn color. Her hair reaches about mid-back, but it will rarely be up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are an icey light blue-gold, with hints of whysteria if you look close enough. She has a light caramel skin-tone.

Job: Soldier

Job attire: A forest-green trenchcoat that reaches to her ankles. She has black combat boots and white laces underneath the coat, along with some jeans and a black t-shirt.

Weapons: few daggers.

History: When Lunara was 13, her house burned to the ground. The cause was, and still is, unknown. Her parents, along with her two older twin brothers, died. She, along with her cat Star, escaped because her brothers had pushed her out before the house caved-in on itself. After that she started training herself, running great distances and concealing herself in the trees until she was 16. That's when she joined the rebels. Now it's a year and a half after she joined, and she won't quit. Her brothers wouldn't want that.

**:3 Like?**

**Any Ideas?**  
**This chapter is the most unstable cause it's alway's changing.**

**I don't own Hetalia but I do own The computer future world and I own Elspeth... plus your soul :D**


	4. The attack

**Hey Guy's! I just got a beta! Her name is CottonCandy57, you should check her out. I will also thank InvaderCool , Fallenheavens , StuffILike and CottonCandy57 for there Oc's. :D Enjoy.**

~Elspeth's POV~

'Retrieving team 1 please report to the launch pad.'

Elspeth stood up, shoving her controller into a box. She had recently been re-enacting her latest mission. She put on her long coat and rifle and strode out of the small apartment into the long grey hall.

Elspeth stopped walking, there was her team but she only remembered inviting three people.

"Phyllis it's good to see you joining us." The spiky haired girl smiled coldly then went to annoy her friend Timothy. Elspeth turned and gave a quick nod to the medic, Pippa.

" I don't remember inviting you." She said, staring at a girl with black and white headphones on. The girl pulled her headphones off and smiled.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you... Can you repeat that?"

"You weren't invited." The girl grabbed her red and brown hair and started tying it into a loose ponytail.

"I'm sorry, but I heard your team disappeared and I thought you would want an upgrade from your last sniper, so I volunteered." Elspeth stood back and looked the girl over. She was cocky, but she really needed a sniper. The girl had light brown hair with red streaks, aviator goggles on her head and headphones. She looked at the scar above her eye and on her jaw line, then it clicked.

"Drew? Drew Vantas?"

Drew chuckled, "Live and in the flesh."

"I thought that you were dead!" Elspeth gasped.

"The principle sent me on a long mission in Apple."

"Holy pod! They're lending in Apple now!"

"Yeah, things went pear shaped and I left." She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"Well welcome to the team, hope you don't get shot." Drew glared, Elspeth was always a sadistic bitch.

"Ok team in the jet, we have to get that clock back... again."

"So how does this work?" Phyllis continued to ask annoying questions.

"You've asked that before, okay? I spent two weeks on this tactic, and you are going to follow it." Timothy walked in casually.

"There's a big team up ahead with a armored car... Hey what's up with the coats?" Everyone turned to look at Timothy who held up a pitch black trench coat.

"It looks like some posh rich guy wanted a trench coat so made it half blazer."

"Please don't dis my coats." Elspeth stood up, revealing the fact that her coat was the same but red.

"Timothy, that is your coat, every one of the many retrieving teams have one."

"What?" He turned, she was right. Phyllis had a khaki green one as she was a soldier. The new sniper, Drew had a dark green one with camouflage clipped to the back and Pippa's coat was white.

* * *

~No one's POV~

The field was silent, a van with two men rolled in, followed by a large group of men. There was a flash of blue as the driver collapsed in a paralyzed state. The men went wild, firing randomly at the trees surrounding the field. A woman in a khaki green coat ran out with twin pistols, she shot green bullets at man after man, grabbing random ones and using them a shields, resulting in them getting shot with blue lights. There was a small flash of blue and a man fell, the clock he was clutching fell out of his grips and into the cold wet mud. A man in black sneaked into the fight, stealthily taking a pistol from a paralyzed man and began shooting and ducking before he was seen.

The team stood beside the many bodies, Pippa fixing wounds but leaving them paralyzed till she got them to the local prison.

"Why do rebels have paralyzing guns? Surely they would have the old type that just kills everyone." Elspeth frowned and kicked a random man.

"Probably wanted to suck the fun out of getting beat up." Her team mates stared before moving to the clock.

"It's uglier than remember." Drew quietly whispered. Elspeth crouched down, the clock had this light pink glow in the back of...

"Get away, don't touch it!" A rebel girl in a green cloak rushed at them, the team stepped back into the clock, and all went black.

**So what do you thinks going to happen? Review and request and we will see**

**~Gekko**


	5. Kill them

**So everybody here's chapter 5.3, chapter 5.2 wasn't good enough to upload and didn't suit my dreams. I have issues and I want to make you reader suffer by adding plot twists :3... Review please or I'l eat your face nom nom nom.**

Germany rambled on about global warming while the rest of the room slept, doodled, took notes or just sat and glared at each other. No one noticed that he had stopped talking, the light grew lighter and eventually caught the attention of the people.

The wall was glowing bright pink light, blinding anyone that tried to glimpse at the many paintings and wood decorations.

There was a thump.  
The light faded revealing a pile of people. The top stood up, she tried to run but stumbled over like a toddler in heels. Her dark brown hair concealing her eyes. She stood up again to make a run but another had joined in. Another lady with two lopsided pigtails jumped at her, missing terribly and falling into the plush grey carpet. The first girl had just reached the door when three bright lights shot across and hit her shoulders and right leg.  
The room was silent.  
A skinny young man, a late teen girl with headphones blasting and a tall lady with a red coat all stood shakily aiming their guns at the girl. Before they too, collapsed.

Drew woke up, her head hurt. She couldn't see a thing.  
"Where am I? Did I do something stupid, did I get drunk?" She spoke loudly to herself. Someone touched her head, pulling of whatever covered her eyes revealing the room. She stopped and stared at the crowd. Men and Women were all looking at her and her crew. She heard rattling beside her, turning she noticed her team mates tied to a chair to busy trying to stand and the rebel was still unconscious.

Elspeth ceased her wriggling first and stared at the group. A young man with blond hair and a lot of gel took a step forward.  
"Who are you."  
"Well that's a nice way to..."

"Shut up Tim, Il sort this." Elspeth interrupted. "By the way, when I get shot, Pippa's in charge."  
The team turned and looked at the woman who was in the process of having a panic attack.

"I am a god, bow down to me."

"... Are you serious?" A dirty blond with a stupid cowlick asked.

"Very, how do you think we got here?"

"Advanced science." A man with huge eyebrows added.

"OMG are you guys aliens?"

"Wait! I just worked out who these guys are!" The room turned to the girl with the lopsided ponytails.

"Please tell me, I really want to go home." Drew added, still feeling like a drunk sailor.

"These are the Personifications of countries."

The room was silent.

"So it's these guys." Timothy added, the amount of joy in his voice dropped;

"Yeah..." Pippa had finished her panic attack.

"Can I talk to Italy." Elspeth asked with authority, showing the countries who the leader was.

"No!" The tall blond with gelled hair shouted.

"But Germany... They are all tied up! I will be fine!" The brunet skipped over, placing his ear beside the team leaders face. She  
whispered into it , her face was a mask, straight an emotionlessand the Italian squealed and clapped his hands before skipping to the back of the room.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"No idea." Timothy spoke slowly.

"W-What are you?" The Man with the cowlick asked.

"We're bad guys from the Enter world!" Drew grinned a cocky smile, sadly it was fake.

"Shut up Drew, they won't see that movie."

"What do you mean by that?" France sat himself right in front of Phyllis chair, she tried to wriggle backward, as he looked really creepy.

"You don't want to know..." Phyllis tried not to throw up, he stank of alcohol.

"We are Aliens from the planet 69!" Timothy shouted out, the rebel girl gave a quiet moan.

"Why do we have to be them! Everyone knows that other planets are as primitive as hell." Drew shouted at the boy.

There was a loud bang, the room was silent. Everyone turned to see Italy in a pool of blood. Elspeth grinned.

"Serves him right." She began to giggle, her group shared the same sadistic view of these countries fate. Hoping to follow there Leaders example, because after the disaster no-one got there revenge on the personifications.

"What the hell did you do you a bastard!" A figure ran over, punching her so hard her chair fell over but she chose to ignore it.

"I- I told him.." She took sharp breaths, trying to stop her laughter. "I told him that if you press the red button and put the gun to your head..." She giggled louder. "And you thought about a really grumpy person... It turns them into happy People!" She laughed once again. The Italian started kicking her chair and had to be pulled away.

There was an almost silent moan.

"I told you not to touch the clock..." The quiet voice silenced the room.

**I cant say what happens next it I'l ruin the show... Or as River Song says - Spoilers!**

**But review, my time traveling clock is powered by reviews and the OC'S need to get home some how you know.**

**Thanks again to RusCan-CottonCandy57-GerIta who happens to be the one beta that enjoys changing her user name to peeve of the people looking for her.**


	6. A christmas carol

**Merry Xmas and a happy new year, or you know, whatever. Sorry for being so late. I was studying for Physics exam- best in class now :3 also insipration failure month. I spent alot of time on this- I have had troubles contacting my Beta as in- Computer won't let me. So this is all I got.**

* * *

Flash back...

Drew

A little girl sat in front of the fire, the flames danced lazily over the once chair leg. She stared at the brickwork behind it all. The bricks were a dull grey but some looked as if they used to be bright red.

"What do you mean your leaving! You have a daughter to look after!"

"John I can't stand it! The house is falling apart and we live beside the bloody Error lands for gods sake!"

"My family have lived here since before the war! We have grown food here for generations!"

"I don't care! I have no friends, no job, my home is a piece of shit and Drew can't even read!" The woman threw her glass bottle to the side smashing it to peices. The girl only inhaled sharply as a piece dug into her jaw.

"So stay and help us make it better!"

"No john I'm leaving! Merry Christmas!" The blond skinny woman slammed the door shut, a raggedy man followed her pleading. The girl sat still, glaring at the brick work. She looked over to a small box, the red colour had faded but it hadn't lost its importance. Drew crawled over and pulled the lid off and carefully lifted the set out. She placed the black and white gear over her head. She slowly placed her finger on play.

Timothy

"Merry Christmas Mum, Dad!" A tall skinny boy, about four years old rushed in with a small bundle of paper in his arms. "I got you pres..."  
Two figures in black turned from their map and glared at him.

"Go back to training, now."

"But what about Santa and the.."

"Santa doesn't exist. Get to the gym NOW!" The two screeched. The boy slouched and wandered aimlessly back to were he came from. He did not cry or howl, that would be a sign of weakness.

15hrs later.

The cleaner waddled into a dark room, the map on the wall and the gear on the table had long since been tidied away. She sighed, she didn't want to spend Christmas here. She fetched her mop but something caught her foot. She glanced down at the sparkly red paper, untouched. She knew who it was from and who it was for. Just like last year.

Phyllis

'Dear Santa,

How are you this year? You must be really old. Is it hard to get down the chimney? In class we learnt about you before the computer wars! It was really sad. Is it true that people used to go around in smelly cars and fill the air with CO2, we also leant about how to calculate speed! I worked out that you would have to go faster than light to deliver all the gifts. My Daddy can go the speed of light. He's a police officer and he catches all the bad people so he has to be really fast!

This Christmas I would like an A in maths and Physics. Cause then I can become a soldier in the time battles! Then I will be able to stop bad people like my Daddy does. I would also like Daddy and my brother to be safe. When my brother is sad he does bad stuff but he doesn't mean it! I'm scared though, Daddy had a fight with a bad man last week and had to go to hospital. They said it was a mafia man. I think it's a type of chocolate or toy, but why would a person made of chocolate attack Dad?

Hope you have a good Christmas and like the cookies I made you

XXX

Phyllis aged 7

Pippa

The twelve year old sat at home like she always did. She sat at the handmade computer like she always did. Her parents were not home like they always were. The only difference was the stocking under a small tree and a twelve year old hacking a government website to add some decorations for all the workers that couldn't come home that night.  
Then she made some adjustments to the glasses she made, then made sure that the neighbours were all healthy. She sat at her computer once again. Alone on Christmas day.

Elspeth

"Elspeth... ELSPETH!"

"Yes sir?"

"What are you doing! Get away from the window!"

"No."

"Get the fuck away and help me with the fucking turkey!"

"See you later." The teen with short red hair stood up from her seat and walked out the door leaving the screeching man to his work. As she left the apartment block her ears were filled with the sound of police cars, there was a crying baby a few houses away. This area was the cheapest part of Anderson Heights. If the population kept growing they would be moved to a new village. Elspeth looked down at her shredded red jeans. Well when you say red you could also say light brown as the colour slowly faded. She walked away from the tall blocks of cement and into the richer side of her local town. All the houses were covered in lights but one, she knew that house and it occupants. They had just lost their father. She continued to wander, street after street until she came to a small home. The few lights sparkled like the stars and the beautiful decorations sat snugly in the garden. A single voice glided through the silence, a beautiful small voice of a teenage girl called Amanda. Elspeth stood from the distance and watched the red head dance around, her curls bouncing and her black dress and school shoes, which had been well cleaned. Amanda was not rich but yet still beautiful in every way.

Then everything went silent, time seemed to stop as the red fountain shot out from her curls and the girl fell. The screams filled the air but no-one heard. The town was too big and had became a target and she was the first too fall. Elspeth's little Amanda. She had spent hours watching her at school and when she was lonely. She had beat every boy that broke her little angels heart, scared every cheerleader who called her fat. But never spoke to her, cause she couldn't. Talking was hard and pointless.  
Plus, it's too late now.

She's dead

* * *

**Yules over, hogmanay soon. Have a merry new year.**


	7. Our escape from the pain bringers

Everyone turned round to the voice. A tall girl with alburn bangs stirred from her sleep and tried to focus on the other members of the room.  
"I fucking told you to get away, but no- you had to ignore me!" The unknown girl shouted loudly. "God you government people are so irresponsible! I was trying to point out the obvious trap, but you idiots had to go touch it."

"What trap?" Elspeth asked darkly.

"Are you that stupid? You're team was a bunch of ex-criminals! No wonder they tried to get rid of you!"

"She, even the bloody error girl thinks you're a criminal!" Phyllis added in boldly.

"Hey, no-one here's going to save you! I will gladly shove a red bullet through your brain!" Elspeth shouted back.

"Excuse me, but what are you all talking about?"

"Shut up Germany, you're not worth explaining to!" Drew shouted.

"It's not like you care about any of us..." Phyllis muttered under her breath..

"What was that?"

"Me telling the future you piece of shit."

"For only just meeting us, you sure hate us." The man with huge eyebrows added bitterly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to understand the situation here." The red head shouted over everyone else, the countries listened in closely. This sort of thing didn't happen every day you know.

"Why would the government get rid of one of their best retrieving.."

"Best retrieving teams? Yeah how do you think it looks when all of time relies on a bunch of murders and thieves?"

"I swear I'm going to kill you..."

"Go ahead, it's not like you're tied up or anyth..."  
Elspeth sprang out of her chair, the carefully cut ropes thrown across the room. She ducked from a surprised German and threw a kick into his stomach. Her team mates followed suit. Phyllis grabbed her gun, spun quickly and slammed the butt of the weapon into Greece's head. She threw kicks and shots. A quick flash of red struck America from behind, killing him. The sniper ignored her well aim shot and looked for the next target. A dark shadow moved in the backround, quietly taking out the surprised nations.

"Round one two three north!" Elspeth cried out, while ducking a round house kick. The team dodged their attackers, going round them and moving towards the door.  
"Four grab E.T" Pippa shoved a needle into the rebel girls neck, putting her to sleep before dragging her to the door. Phyllis shoved the large table into a group of weak nations, throwing them out of Pippa's way.

"Out now!"  
The team left the room and ran down the hallway. Disappearing for what looked like good.


End file.
